A semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a switching element such as a TFT, a capacitor, a resistor, and the like.
The characteristic values of a switching element, a capacitor, and a resistor are determined when they are designed, and usually cannot be changed after the semiconductor integrated circuit is completed.
In view of the above, a technique is disclosed by which a spare element group formed in advance is used for modifying the characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit in accordance with the evaluation on the characteristics (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 11-251529